


Elusive as Smoke

by Intrepid_Inkweaver



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Inkweaver/pseuds/Intrepid_Inkweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Reichenbach, Watson feels as if his heart has been stolen from him. The dreams that plague him every night don't help matters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elusive as Smoke

Strange, he could swear he smelled pipe smoke on the air. The familiar scent pulled at a muscle in his chest. For some reason everything seemed foggy around the edges and he couldn't place exactly why pipe smoke should make a lump form in the back of his throat.

At the edge of his awareness a figure moved, catching his attention. It was the source of the smell, standing with the pipe in his mouth, wreathed in silver coils of smoke. With ultimate certainty, he knew this apparition was important; this was the key to the puzzle facing him.

If only he could reach it—the figure seemed to get farther and farther away with every step he took. A familiar voice whispered his name in his ear and he cried out at the emptiness in his chest. A gloved hand reached out toward him, but as he went to take it, some loud sound he couldn't place made everything fade.

When John Watson woke up that morning, he smelled pipe smoke. His cheeks were soaked with tears cried in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got the surrealistic quality of a dream in this. I had the Russian series in mind when I was writing it, but I suppose it could be anyone you want to picture. ) Feedback appreciated!


End file.
